


Tribrid

by XxxWhiteLionxxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heat/rut, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Tribrids, Violence, War, egglaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxWhiteLionxxX/pseuds/XxxWhiteLionxxX
Summary: Read and find out. Need some co-authors





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First go so be totally honest

"What the fuck is happening stiles!" said Derek as he watched a bloody stiles wither under him in pain. He watched as stiles' skin turn into beautiful gold scales, pair of wings and a tail sprung his back, and his eyes turn a ivory purple.  
Within moments the once human stiles was a enormous gold dragon. Yet out of all that he saw Derek could only focus on the boy's hipnotic eyes.

 

The clink of eggshells snapped Derek out of his haze . Greatly confused Derek ran to stiles side and gazed as another egg emerged from the young boy's body. " Stiles after this you are going to explain what the HELL is happening and tell us what the fuck been up with you the past two months."Derek said to the whimpering mess of a dragon stiles had become," Am I understood." The angry growl he received as an answer told him it was not the time to be demanding answers from the boy.

 

Egg after egg emerged from the young boy's body and they never seemed like they would stop or slow in the slightest. Finally the last egg breached. It was the smallest of the clutch. Stiles move his large clutch of eggs closer to his body and let a roar of summons rip from his throat. And then layed his large head down for the first time since he went into labour.He wondered if he should start to explain what was going on or wait for his familia and mate. He chose the latter and remained silent with his gaze fixated on his chosen, Derek Hale.

 

With time running by he waited for the arrival of the rest of the pack. Only to be greeted with a face full of claws and fangs. He let out a predatory growl and the attackers backed off and beared their necks to him. He knew it was of no need but he had to show who was in charge at the moment. He had no reason to be afraid because he was almost impossible to kill.

 

Derek watched as his beta all submitted to stiles like he was their alpha and no him. At this point he was thoroughly confused. And ot appeared that he was not the only one. Do with caution they waited for stiles to make the first move. To see if would attack them or not. All the while Scott looked like a lost puppy that just had its toy taken away.

 

They all turned their heads when the flapping of wings could be heard. Above them were at least 40 or more supernatural creatures each was unique in its own right. But what caught their attention was the large black dragon that stood be for them with a glare that Sayed if you don't move out of my way I'll make you my lunch.  
They slowly crept back into the cave and his behind stiles seeking protection from the possible threat. Stiles snorted at their response and stood up on slightly wobbly legs and walked towards his mate. A thundering rumble ripped right from their chest as the greeted each other like lovers. This greatly bothered Derek but he had no idea as to why. On search of something else to focus on he counted stiles' eggs and took note of their differences. He was shocked too see that the small boy managed to lay 23 eggs and still br able to walk with barely a limp. The only sign that he even gave birth eas the blood and birthal fluids.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to confess some of his deepest secrets and deal with danger that's heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the dress looks like 
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F3c%2Ff5%2Fd3%2F3cf5d35e37cbc5dab839c0481dba4a2b--after-wedding-dress-space-wedding.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2FGalaxyGirl2G%2Fgalaxy-dress-3%2F&docid=II8EEe9yBWLPjM&tbnid=QsNqsyVmo2SvcM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjFycmvsOTUAhWj5YMKHUF2CHEQMwibASg8MDw..i&w=570&h=857&client=ms-android-verizon&bih=440&biw=320&q=galaxy%20dress&ved=0ahUKEwjFycmvsOTUAhWj5YMKHUF2CHEQMwibASg8MDw&iact=mrc&uact=8

" Stiles it is time to start talking and the truth please." Said Derek in a serious tone." Ask away sourwolf."Stiles states with a huff. Questions started to coming all at once . He could only pick up little tidbits like"why" or "when did this" before another question was shot at him. Finally out of frustration he roars out" Everyone shut the f*ck up." All of them fell deathly silent." Good now talk one at a time. Scott you're first." Stiles said calmer then he really was.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner dude? And how long have you not been human?" Scott asked with a kicked puppy look. Stiles eyed softened and he said" I've been like this since I was born man. And I didn't tell you because I knew that I would be the reason you died just like my mom." Erica asked" What is your most embarrassing secret and would you show us? Please." The innocent look she gave him wasn't impressive but he had to answer. " My most embarrassing secret is that I can turn into a girl and I that I design clothes in my free time." and with that statement he turned into a girl with freckles from head to toe, firey red hair, lean muscles, and sky blue eyes. She wore a dress that flowed as it went from purple to black with white spots that looked like stars.

Lydia was amazed that Stiles who she deemed had no taste made something as beautiful as what he was wearing now. Stiles blushed at the looks everyone gave him a specialy Derek's. He cleared his throat and croaked out" Next question." Derek stepped forward and asked" What do you mean like your mother stiles. You didn't kill her she died from a disease. Didn't she?" Stiles saw this coming and answered truthfully," I mean that someone killed her to get to me. They wanted me beacuse of what I am. She was like me and I can't die of natural causes. It had to be a poisonous dragon who's venom kills you slowly." Realization crossed Derek's face for now he knew why stiles kept it a secret all this time but what was to happen now. " We face danger now that you know." Danger no one will be prepared for.

"Next question. " stiles ground out. Allison asked the next question, " Who's he and hope powerful are you?" Stiles thought about how to answer then said," His name is Redic and for the season he is my mate. As for how powerful I am I'm about as strong as a god." Derek was confused ," what do you mean by season?" Stiles blushed hard stated ," I mean...... mating season" as he walked towards his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What girl stiles looks like 
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F84%2Fd5%2F5c%2F84d55c8dbd58e13f2647669a3ecae1a0--beautiful-people-beautiful-women.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Ffreckles-girl%2F&docid=07jDkGvnq37RsM&tbnid=jOLje95JjIE8UM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwigur77seTUAhXGyyYKHbMpBq0QMwgzKAMwAw..i&w=500&h=730&client=ms-android-verizon&bih=496&biw=320&q=freckled%20redhead%20girl%20sexy&ved=0ahUKEwigur77seTUAhXGyyYKHbMpBq0QMwgzKAMwAw&iact=mrc&uact=8


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a co-author to help me out with the story so that you guys can have a steadier stream of updates. Oh and I'll start writing in different povs from now on 
> 
> Stay tuned my faithful hatchlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I kept spelling Reddick`s name wrong 

Derek turned and glared at Reddick as he was filled with unbridled anger. " HOw DARE he touch stiles! Stiles was his!" he thought only to realize that stiles had said mate. Meaning that he chose to him and not Derek. Sadness washed over him bit it could not be seen thorough his well know b*tch face.

"Stiles can please get him to stop staring at us like we're going to hurt you or something " he exclaimed. Stiles snorted and butted heads with Reddick. Making the dragon turn his stare towards him instead. It appeared that they were having an argument , that as it seems, no one else could hear. Then, all of a sudden, Stiles lunged foward with a mighty Roar and clawed Reddick across his face.

"YOU are NOT my chosen and I have told you that SEVERAL times," stiles shouted" and if you ever threaten him again I WILL end you. Am I understood!?!"

"What the f*ck man! Who did he threaten" asked a bewildered Scott. Stiles snorted and turned away while saying", Next question."

No one was willing to speak first out of fear of stiles` wrath. So Derek stepped forward and inquired ", What's a chosen?" Upon realizing he had said that for everyone to hear in his anger stiles blushed and thanked his lucky stars he was in dragon form when had said it.

"A chosen is the one person to whom one of kind would bind themselves to. We only get one due to the fact that we bind our souls and minds to theirs. Thus causing them to live as long as us or ,in the case that the chosen dies, be reborn." he stated matter-of-factly. "Who's your chosen stiles?"asked Boyd who finally decided to speak. Taken back by the question and its speaker stiles sqeaked a noise one wouldn't suspect a dragon to be able to make. "None of your business "he stated firmly leaving no room for argument."Okay then how long do you live for? " asked Lydia whom already knew who stiles` chosen was. Giving then a deadpan look he said", Basically forever and no I will not out live you by becoming by friends you unknowingly extended your lives toatch the length of mind but you can still be killed the same as before. " Eveeyone busted into a mania of shout and cheers of joy only for stiles to abruptly tell them to go and come back tomorrow.


End file.
